


Scraps O' Smut

by ChatRWBYlette, TheBlackbirdCalls



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, Multi, Silly, X-ray Vision
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatRWBYlette/pseuds/ChatRWBYlette, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackbirdCalls/pseuds/TheBlackbirdCalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The following collection of short smutty stories are irredeemably silly. They are completely devoid of deeper meaning. There is less than zero continuity. Don’t expect anything to make sense. In fact, don’t expect anything at all. The only thing that is for sure is that Ozpin fast-forwarded time so everyone is over 18! Isn’t that amazing?</p><p>Now watch as our inglorious authors fight to out-smut, out-silly and out-right throw in the sanity towel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cats vs. Dogs, Round 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of naughty, silly vignettes. This isn't so much smut as it is a bunch of silly skits involving nudity and sexy shenanigans. If you don't like one chapter, odds are the next one will be about something completely different... but if you did like the chapter, be sure to ask for more!

Zwei may have fooled everyone else at Beacon, but Blake could see the truth. Behind those beady grey eyes was a heart of pure evil.

The corgi was always happy. _Too_ happy. He was excited when Ruby rubbed his tummy, which no dignified animal would permit. He was elated when playing fetch with Yang, which was the most pointless and repetitive game in existence. He was ecstatic when Nora shocked him full of static electricity and used him as a practical joke to zap people, clearly showing that he loved causing pain.

But most of all, Zwei was completely, utterly perverted.

The mutt loved to wait outside Blake’s shower door and nip at her towel. He bounced for joy whenever he won a tug-of-war over one of Blake’s bras. He’d roll around in team RWBY’s laundry, cover himself in underwear and act like it was all just a game. Blake had reached the breaking point with Zwei’s evil schemes; she wanted to scream every time she put on a pair of panties and found her privates covered in dog hair.

It was time for revenge.

Blake swiped a cooked chicken from the school’s cafeteria to use as bait, then laid it right on the ground inside her team’s bedroom. Blake set a simple cardboard box lifted on its side to use as a trap: as Zwei went to grab the chicken, Blake would pull a string to bring the box down, springing the trap and catching Zwei with no hope of escape. After that, she wasn’t sure what she’d do. Probably throw the box in the dryer and turn it on, since the mangy mutt liked laundry so much. The evil corgi would be mostly fine, but he’d definitely learn not to mess with Blake.

Well, It was either that or she could shave his butt. The last time she’d threatened to do that, the corgi actually looked a little nervous.

With her ingenious trap set, Blake lay in wait atop her bed with her string clutched tight. Sooner or later, the stupid dog would have to fall for the bait. Her plan was foolproof.

A few minutes later, Zwei pranced into the dorm room with a big dopey grin on his big dopey face. Blake held her breath as he headed straight for the chicken.

 _Come on_ , she urged silently. _Who’s a nice dumb doggie? Yes, you are!_

Zwei stopped in front of the trap and sniffed the chicken curiously. He opened his mouth, ready to take a bite… and then something caught his eye. The door to the closet was open.  Inside lay RWBY’s laundry in three separate heaps: one messy pile of red, one even messier pile of gold, and one neatly folded pile of black and white. Weiss, ever the high and mighty princess, had yet to bring her laundry back from her own special dry-cleaner.

Blake stared in disbelief as the corgi completely forgot the chicken and padded over to the closet. She hadn’t counted on was Zwei having a bigger appetite for fresh delicates than cooked chicken.

 _Dumb mutt,_ Blake hissed inwardly. _I swear, if you touch my stuff, I’ll stuff_ you _._

Zwei padded up to the piles of fresh laundry. He stealthily glanced left and right, making sure he wasn’t being watched. Then, like an oversized gopher, he tunneled right into Ruby’s pile.

White blouses and black pantyhose flew in all directions. The laundry shook and quaked as Zwei covered himself in Ruby’s lilac-scented linens, and soon he poked his head out of the pile to come up for air. He wore a dumb doggy grin and a pair of Ruby’s panties stretched over his head like a hat; his ears even poked through the leg holes. They were white cotton with red roses decorated all over- doubtless the kind of flowers Zwei would love to dig up if he ever got into a garden.

Blake twitched and seethed, but she couldn’t reveal herself yet. Zwei would get tired of romping around in Ruby’s laundry sooner or later, and when he did, she’d be waiting to spring her trap.

Zwei barked happily as he pounced into Yang’s laundry. He rolled around like a furry rolling pin, not caring how much dog fur he shed. It didn’t matter if it was Yang’s shorts, skirts, or socks; he made sure to fuzz it all up. At the end of it he had one of Yang’s brilliant gold bras draped over his back like a saddle.

Seemingly satisfied, Zwei finally turned his gaze back to the chicken. It didn’t matter how obviously suspicious it was, or how weird it was to have a fully cooked chicken lying just beneath a cardboard box lid. All he knew was that all his frolicking had sure worked up an appetite.

But there was still a third pile of laundry, all neatly folded and just begging for a romping.

 _Come on_ , Blake urged. _Just eat the chicken! Don’t you dare!_

Zwei took a moment to carefully consider his options... then he cannonballed right into Blake’s neatly folded laundry. Black shorts and pantyhose flew everywhere.

“You stupid dog!” Blake shouted, leaping down from her bed. “Get out of there!”

Zwei let out a yelp of surprise as Blake landed next to the closet. He barely whirled around in time to stare her in the eyes as she came down on him. With the pair of rosy panties on his head, a gold bra wrapped around his tummy, and a pair of Blake’s black pantyhose between his teeth, he was caught red-pawed.

Blake scooped the naughty corgi up in her arms. He squirmed mightily, but couldn’t escape her tight grip. She groaned; no matter how many chickens Ruby had stashed for Zwei, she still hated to waste food in a useless trap.

“Set your butt’s clock forward an hour, mutt. It’s daylight shavings time.” She tugged at the pantyhose in his mouth. “And let go of my stuff!”

Again Zwei struggled with Blake, getting hair all over her school uniform’s blouse. Nothing was going right! Blake could even feel a sneeze coming…

“Ah… ah-choo!”

Blake’s sneeze made her relax her grip just enough for Zwei to wriggle free with a howl of delight. He scrambled for the door to make his escape, but Blake beat him to it. The door slammed shut in the poor dog’s face. He was trapped.

“Bad dog,” Blake said. “Now give up the underwear before I shave you bald.”

Zwei growled. He wasn’t going down without a fight.

Cat and dog stared each other down, neither one daring to make a move before the other. Blake broke the stare first by leaping towards Zwei, hoping to scoop him up again, but the corgi was too quick this time. He bounded between her legs and scrambled for the other side of the room.

“Damn it!” Blake cursed. She swept after Zwei twice as fast, but again he bounded away. Soon they were chasing each other all over the beds, desks, and even the walls. Books flew in every direction, laundry flew across the room, and the whole thing was becoming a disaster.

Zwei knew there was only one way to escape from the cat-astrophe. If he was going to escape without having his butt shaved, he had to go on the offensive.

Blake pounced on top of Zwei, only to found that he’d disappeared. “Wha- where did you go, mutt?!”

She saw the foot of her pantyhose trail between her feet. Was he hiding beneath her? She crouched down to check- and felt the sharp bite of doggy teeth against her butt.

“OW!” Blake shouted, springing upwards… but Zwei was still firmly biting onto the soft silk underneath Blake’s school uniform. As she scrambled up and away from Zwei’s bite, the corgi pulled down equally hard on her panties.

With a swish of silk, Blake’s panties slid down her legs, leaving her bare-bottomed under her skirt. Zwei finished the job with another growl and tugged the black silk off Blake’s feet, claiming his prize.

“W-what the hell?!” Blake shouted, clutching her skirt to her legs. She could barely believe what she was seeing from the safety of her bunk bed: a very satisfied corgi with her still-warm delicates between his teeth. “My panties! You pervert dog, give them back!”

Zwei wagged his tail and shook her panties back and forth. The message was clear: _come and get them_.

Blake pounced again just as the dorm room’s door burst open. Her skirt flared up as she leapt, exposing her naked butt and a trim thatch of hair between her legs to the new arrivals.

“Uh…” Sun Wukong gaped, not entirely sure what he’d seen. He and Neptune, led by Weiss, stared at the mess in front of them. No one moved.

“What is this mess?!” Weiss shouted. “Why is Zwei wearing those?! And is that a _chicken?!_ ”

“I- I can explain.” Blake clutched her skirt to her legs in embarrassment, praying the group hadn’t seen too much.

Zwei barked happily, still holding his prize between his teeth. He darted around the shocked trio and made his escape.

“I’ll get that dog if it’s the last thing I do,” Blake swore.


	2. A Cheetah on the Plains and a Highway Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: TheBlackbirdCalls
> 
> Editor: ChatRWBYlette

"Oh, is she here already?" Coco asked the dorm room. She found her answer with Fox, who was covering his ears. "Hmm.  She's early."  
  
"You ready, Coco?" Yang shouted, nearly kicking down the door as she burst into CFVY's room.  Coco didn't look away from the mirror and continued doing her hair. "Oh, c'mon...  You know how long I've been waiting to rev up Bumblebee?"  
  
"Give me a minute, I'm nearly done," Coco replied, totally unfazed. "And could you please just knock next time!  You nearly gave Velvet a heart attack."    
  
Yang looked around the dorm, starting at Coco at her mirror, then moving to a quiet Fox, to the hulking softie that was Yatsuhashi, then finishing at Velvet, who looked like she had just lived through a tornado passing as she bent over, her ears pulled down over her face in an attempt to weather the storm of Yang's entrance.  

With a guilty pout, the blonde said, "Oh, my god, I am SOOOO sorry!  I thought you were alone, Puff!"  She gently patted Velvet's shoulder, attempting to calm her jumpiness with a hug.  
  
"I said I was free.  And... Now, I'm done!"  Coco finally turned to face Yang, her hair flawless as ever, her makeup on point, and her demeanor ready to tear up the town. "And please, don't call me Puff.  I'm not cereal."    
  
"Noted.  C'mon, I've been itching for this for weeks!"  Yang excitedly pulled Coco out of her seat, joyous over their long-awaited escapade. With that, they left for the garage.  
  
Under the guise of hitting up a club, Yang and Coco were headed downtown. Yang had chosen Coco, citing that "Well, Weiss is too prissy, Blake is too subdued, and Ruby is DEFINITELY TOO YOUNG. SHUT UP, I DON’T CARE HOW OLD SHE IS, MY LITTLE SISTER WILL ALWAYS BE TOO YOUNG!"

Coco, meanwhile, had picked Yang simply because "Fox and Yatsu are too low key. Velvet, bless her, is a bit too jumpy to have fun sometimes." While Yang was a bit more... forceful, Coco had found a kindred spirit in the hot headed bruiser of RWBY, mostly due to a shared love of clubs, parties, socializing, and the fact that both were more than open with their sexuality, if in different ways.

Yang agreed that, while Coco was far more subdued than her, both of them liked attention. Yang constantly drew the eyes of men and women alike, while Coco earned the love of boys and the ire of women with her impeccable fashion sense.  Plus, both were known for being too-hot-to-handle thrill seekers, their presence a shot of caffeine to any dull affair.  Put together, they knew their day out would be a wild ride for everyone involved.  
  
"Oh, my god, I just realized how hot your outfit is," Yang said, straddling Bumblebee as she noticed Coco's legendary style at work.  True to her legacy, Coco was fashionable; she hadn't worn her usual hat in preparation of riding on the back of a motorcycle, but her warm brown hair flowed into a warmer amber color as it ran down the side of her head.  As always, expensive looking sunglasses covered her soft but daunting eyes, this pair having gold trim that matched the golden scarf surrounding her neck. In addition to several necklaces, flushed cleavage welcomed Yang's eyes as Coco modeled her light brown crop top. A neat and trim leather jacket covered her back, decorated with a large star off to one side before it broke into several smaller ones. Both tops were too short to cover her stomach, highlighting Coco's navel piercing: a bright yellow jewel shined while a short chain dangled a small crosshair from her belly button, daring people to take a second, longer look at her body. She wore a short black skirt, plain save gold ropes hanging off on her hip to bring it back to her scarf.

As Yang reached the end of her look, she saw Coco's tall black heels flip over the seat of her bike.  "God you're hot."

"Calm down, for one; you can't just flirt with every last boy and girl on campus and expect it to work," Coco smiled, playfully chiding Yang for flirting with anyone and everyone regardless of their interest in girls.  "Second, you haven't seen the best part," Coco said, grinning and gripping Yang's waist.  It was a bit too tight to not be interpreted as flirty, though that was just the moment. "But let's save that for later. Your outfit's pretty cute, too."  

Coco loved the difference between her and Yang's sense of fashion. She secretly envied her ability to pull off what she usually wore, and that was still true as the blonde rocked a mostly unbuttoned white button up, sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Part of her wished she could fill out her excessive cleavage, and part of her wished that she had the beautiful necklace her friend was wearing. It was a soft gold, the harder colored flame center matching perfectly with her hair, and brought all attention to her perfect breasts, contained in a clearly non-hidden cheetah print bra that heaved out of her top. Coco liked men (and Velvet.  She probably spent more time than she should browsing lingerie magazines if she considered herself straight, though.), but even she was captured by Yang Xiao Long's ability to turn heads with her outfits and wouldn't say no to playing around with her and her boytoy if asked nicely.  

Moving down to her flawless hips, she too wore a skirt, though the blonde's was about half the length of hers and far tighter, just like one would expect. Also just like her, Yang had on stockings and garters, plus the cutest pair of boots decorated with bows Coco had seen in awhile.  She looked straight out of a man's dream regarding his young, hot, single secretary, and wore that dream well.  Coco thought she herself more like that man's boss, a young, hot, single woman that could leave him wanting more with just a few words.  Both were good. Both were beautiful. Both were sex goddesses looking for worship, and they loved it.

"I won't apologize. Not my fault _everyone's_ hot," Yang said, winking directly at Coco.  She revved up Bumblebee, smiling at her flirtatious attitude's effectiveness as the fashionista tightened her grip. Even though she'd been on and off hitting on Coco and countless others for years, Yang felt pleased with herself that it still struck a pleasant cord with someone she had no chance with.  "Thanks, too. I totally feel hot as hell right now, though that's normal."

"Well, I hope everyone downtown agrees,” said Coco. “Ready when you are!"  

"ALRIGHT!" Yang screamed, throwing on a pair of aviators.  "Hauling ass!  Destination: heartbreak!"

The Beacon garage door was a second away from being blown off as Yang roared out of the grounds, Coco holding on tight.  Within seconds, the party girls were flying past students, hearing necks break as they passed by the grounds. Everyone wanted a glimpse of the two beauties embracing on the bike, ready to hit the town and have a hell of a time doing it.  

Yang slowed as the reached the front of the school, waving and blowing kisses to a dozen stunned men and another dozen stunned women. Whether their eyes were on Yang or Coco wasn't up for debate. All of them stared as the bike reached a stop sign just outside the main entrance.

"Figure it out yet, Sunshine?" Coco asked, shouting over the roar of the engine. Not having to pay attention to the road, she noticed where every last eye was.

"I think I know," Yang responded, grinning. "Don't think I don't know how that sort of outfit works on this baby."  She sounded pleasant, but secretly she was pretty annoyed.

Yang sped back up, still thinking about how infuriating it was that she couldn't be on the sidewalk, staring at a bike with two cute girls riding off into the city.  As an avid flirt and a bit of a deviant, she hated the fact that she had instantly grasped that Coco's outfit, or more accurately, her skirt, was the perfect length and flow level to be made worthless by the wind.  She had done such a thing several dozen times, loving the looks that she got whenever the wind blew the slightest bit, lifting up her skirt and showing off her beautiful ass.   

Coco's smile was visible to all the people on the sidewalk watching her skirt fly up, or at least it would be if those eyes weren't all pointed directly at her rear. As Yang sped past the Beacon grounds, Coco felt all her cover leave her lower half, the wind ensuring that anyone that was lucky enough to glance towards the attention grabbing motorcycle and duo would see that she was wearing a thong. In fact, she made doubly sure that her panties would draw eyes, seeing as this was the entire purpose of going out. The reason she had put on a bright blue, lacy, clearly transparent and _very_ fashionable pair of panties that morning was because the club was a lie. Coco and Yang were going to drive down every last street, every last freeway, and every last damn parking lot to indulge in some very flirty exhibitionism.  

Both girls were itching to show off what was “under the hood.” Yang wanted to because… well, Yang. Coco had chosen her scandalous outfit because the thrills and highs showing off gave her.  The blonde has always loved showing off her measurements for what Coco could only assume was because she just loved the power it gave her,  but she could only assume that this elation was something Yang felt on a daily basis to some degree.  Even without the added bonus of explicitly going out to flash people, Yang was never seen without something tight, low hanging, open topped, or just plain sexy in order to make men curse she wasn’t showing more.  

The fact that Coco could tell how much lust that the blonde was radiating made her far more than just horny; even with a preference to men, the raw sexual nature made her tremble just at the thought of getting off,and the risque nature of doing it with another girl, and in public no less…  She felt her body try to catch up with her mind and her heart, refusing to stay still as she thought of how good the rumbling of the seat felt against her mound and how warm Yang’s skin was.

Yang pulled up to downtown Vale, feeling the joy that came with having the world stare at her chest and her friend's mostly bare ass.  She leaned back ever so slightly as she hit a red light and asked,  "Hey, Cokes, wanna go hard right off the bat?"  She lifted her hands off the handles of Bumblebee and patted her bountiful chest, looking back as best she could.

"Next light, I think I see a virgin," Coco responded, tightening her grip around Yang's waist, kneading her thumbs to massage her. She whimpered just loud enough to hear over the engine as it revved back up.  

"Oh, you think?" Yang chuckled, enjoying Coco's description of a young, dark haired man minding his own business and enjoying a coffee as they drew close. She whistled.

"Hmm?" the man gave a start as he turned to look at the pair demanding his attention.  Excitement lit up his features as he saw Yang's cleavage, Coco's skirt, and the pair of hands moving from the blonde one's waist to swap to her massive chest. As they slowly drifted by, Coco squeezed Yang's tits, just subtly enough to look like she was bracing for her ride to other onlookers. The man spilled coffee over his hand as he watched a hot blonde in hotter clothes stretch out a long moan of pleasure at being manhandled by a hot brunette.  The pair giggled as the man jumped back in pain from his new burns, then drove off, leaving him to curse/bless the fleeting glimpses of Coco's butt.

"Oh, my god, did you see his face!?" Yang shouted over Bumblebee's engine.  "And he actually hurt himself!  That's some movie crap right there!"  Her body trembled as she stifled her laughter and tried to keep her eyes on the road.

"That nails it: I love this skirt,” Coco smirked. “Want to step it up?"  

Coco felt right at home teasing the street goer.  While her usual fashion was more to gain the envious eyes of women and paint her as a queen to men, she loved the kind of attention she and Yang were getting. She was naturally flirty, and while Yang was far more so, letting people take a peek was intoxicating. That, coupled with the pair's shared love of thrills made sure they enjoyed the ride.  Leaning in close and resting her chest to Yang's back, she stated, "How attached to that top are you?"

"Please, it's me you're talking about. Every top I own I can tear off without ruining it; they're clasps, though I'll leave it to you to see firsthand. It's hard enough to drive this thing when I'm this turned on, let alone if I'm stripping."  Yang shuddered, aroused from her upcoming exhibition. As Coco continued embracing her and grasping her breasts, she felt two points on her back, just hard enough to be noticeable.  Grin not visible to the woman behind her, she asked, "You have piercings, don't you?"  Coco's nipples, pierced and pert, brushed against her even through both their shirts.  

"Ugh, I knew this top was too thin.  Oh well, not like it's a problem."  Coco slackened her grip and leaned back, denying Yang the pleasure of her arousal.  "Oh, there's a group over there!  Swing by to your left."  She tightened a hand onto Yang's shoulder as she turned 90 degrees in 3 seconds, stop signs be damned. Readying herself again, Coco grabbed the center of Yang's top, a half in each hand, and pulled them together, blocking Yang's characteristic cleavage.  The blonde slowed their ride down as they rounded a street where three 20 something men strolled their way, looking somewhat assuming with a brunette covering her chest.  In the midst of them was a short, pink-haired flower of a woman, arm attached to her presumed boyfriend.

"~Heyyy boys!!!" Coco shouted, grabbing the attention of the group of four a few feet away from them.  The three men slowed to a crawl as their eyes locked on Yang's grinning face, Coco's hidden behind the mass of blonde hair.  The girl looked confusedly at the duo, then curiously at her boyfriend, then angrily back to the duo. With a loud series of pops, Yang's top tore open, her bra spilling out as the blonde leaned up to show her massive, rippling breasts off better.  

 _"Of course it's too small.._ ."  Coco rolled her eyes at how much underboob Yang had as she squished her supple tits together, making every member of the crowd wish they were in Coco’s seat. " _Yang, I know you like to show off, but you NEED a bra that fits, honey!"_  Coco let Yang’s tits go all at once, letting her pop outwards in an spectacular show of barely-restrained breasts. Coco burned with a fierce pride as the men around the pink-haired girl- even the little flower’s boyfriend- forgot she even existed.

A fast fingered onlooker caught the treat with his scroll while the others just gawked, reading the note Yang had written on her collar that said, "Call me! <3" next to her number.

After cruising forward at a snail's pace to hold her flash, Yang passed the crowd and sped up, leaving three men with their mouths agape to look at Coco's thong and to deal with the infuriated woman that had just witnessed them turn to boys.  Coco released her hands from Yang's button up, leaving it undone to flutter as a jacket. She was not surprised at how well Yang pulled off wearing an ill fitting cheetah print bra with what was now a stylish white coat dramatically blowing in the running wing.  She _was_ Yang, after all.   

"Yang, you _home wrecker_ , you," Coco playfully giggled.  "How could you?"  The brunette's heart was thumping as loud as the engine. This was the best thrill she'd had in far too long. Something about the naughtiness of her skirt, the sexuality pouring off of Yang, and probably the rumbling of her seat that felt far better than any vibrator just set her off in all the right ways.

"I do have a habit of ruining the relationships of the weak-willed," Yang giggled, not at all fussed by her state of undress. "Though, as far as I know, every man and a shockingly high number of women are weak-willed.  There was a game about that y'know?  'Cept the chick was a succubus or something."

"You sure it wasn't just because she had a friend that tore her top open?" Coco laughed.

"Shockingly, no," Yang replied.  “But that doesn’t mean it’s a bad idea.  C’mon, let’s see how full the park is!  Oh, and button me up, please!  All the way this time; I want it to be hot.”

“You say that like I have some kind of control where we're going," Coco cheerily said, gearing up for new faces.  Fumbling momentarily from being both aroused and behind Yang while pushing 60, she reclasped the buttons in order without a direct sight line until they strained against the blonde's massive bust.

 

* * *

 

Speeding past empty streets, Yang and Coco rounded their way towards Vale's biggest park, which bustled with young adults enjoying their time off. Little did the unsuspecting public know what the dynamic duo had in store for them.

"Get ready!" Yang yelled back at Coco.  The brunette again gripped either side of Yang's top, ready to burst it open.  Revving Bumblebee's engine, Yang filled the air with the roar of her bike, directing all eyes to her and her passenger.  The pair beamed when they saw a dozen people turn their heads, shocked out of their oh-so-boring day by Bumblebee’s thunderous entrance.

That was only enough to get their attention for a moment. What came next made sure to keep it.

Yang slowed Bumblebee to a crawl, letting her and Coco drift idly forward as the brunette tore the blonde's top open.  Once again, jaws dropped, partners were disregarded, and phones shot out as Yang's perfect breasts heaved out of her top, her massive cheetah print bra still too small to fully contain everything.  Playing with her tits again, Coco felt Yang's voice and body heat rise along with her own as she felt herself getting wetter.  Riding the rumbles of the seat, she dug her neck into the blonde's shoulder and whispered, "I love hearing you moan."

Yang responded by moaning louder, letting the park goers know that she was in heaven. Coco was unsure if she could have responded with a sentence, or was too lost in her pleasure. " _Doesn't matter. Damn, I need to drive next time_..."  Her hands slid inside the cups of Yang's bra, feeling her aroused nipples as she continued to moan.

Every part of Coco wanted to lift up the blonde's bra and let the world see her beautiful, bare chest, but she had to restrain herself.  Even considering the fact that she was flashing her bra to countless strangers, Yang would never forgive her if she made her go all the way.  Yang was the type to not wear a bra and let every other man she came across know it, the type that would lift her skirt whenever she got bored and/or turned on, and the type that would let her friend tear her top open as they felt her bike seat vibrate like mad, but she never actually gave a full show.

Coco took one last squeeze of Yang's boobs, shuddered at the thought of the glorious face Yang would make if she suddenly ended up topless, and felt her panties dampen as the pair sped off.  She looked back to the people now staring at her ass and gave a cute salute, hiding the fact that her breathing was heavy by biting her lip.  She wondered if Yang had cum, or if the fact that she did this so often caused her to need more.  She wished she could check; the moment felt right, but experimenting with Yang's mound felt like a bad idea, considering she was slamming on the gas.

"Oh, GOD, that was good!" Yang laughed as she hit a stop light, shuddering and shaking the hair from her face. "Oh, I needed that!"  She patted her chest again. Turning her head back ever so slightly, she asked, "Mind buttoning me up again?"  

Coco pulled Yang's shirt back over her bra and knocked the matching clasps together.  Being behind her without being able to see where anything was was hard enough, but her maxed heart rate made her fingers far less dexterous than normal, plus she shot forward the second the light turned green. Eventually, Yang was properly redressed after a lot of running over her body.

Coco still felt the high from helping Yang flash her breasts while her own ass was being admired. Soaring with elation and thrill, her heart pounding in her ears, drowning out the noises of Bumblebee's engine.  She felt like she owned the world, and also like she needed another hit of caffeine highs to her body.

"Goddamn, that _was_ good," Coco said, struggling not to whimper. She leaned up to Yang again, demanding more than stating, "I need more."  

"Say no more," Yang said, lust coating her tone. "I know a GREAT place!"  She revved Bumblebee's engines, making the bike roar with renewed vigor.  She slammed the pedal down with the force of a truck, sending the cycle blazing forward.  

Both Yang and Coco felt what it was like to be free, young, and on top of the world as they pushed 80. Without slowing down for a second, Yang expertly ducked Bumblebee in between cars, earning dozens of angry honks always followed shortly by ones approving of Coco's rear; their speed didn't give the brunette's skirt a second to fall back into place, the wind leaving it permanently showing off the thong underneath.  Cutting through the streets of Downtown Vale, the two girls felt the wind scream past, flowing through their hair, clothes, and cutting right to the bone. The giddy bliss of blinding speed, combined with the quivering excitement of what they’d just done, was enough to bring both girls right to the edge.

The edge of being arrested, among other things.

"WAAAHOOO _ooooh_ that's not good..." Yang said, her elation cut short by a pursuing police car’s siren.  Blue and red lights stained her mirror, letting her know that she still had to face consequences for smashing speed limits. "Fuuuuuuuu-  Coco, let me handle this, k?"

Coco felt her heart flip flop; rolling around at breakneck speeds was invigorating to say the least, but something about being pulled over also fell into the category of thrilling.  Yang herself looked excited herself as she pulled over and swung her legs to one side.  In fact, she looked happy.  Coco found it strange that Yang had a look of joy on her face when every other person would have a look of dread when faced with a potential ticket.

"Follow my lead," Yang said, barely able to contain herself. "I got this."  She brushed her hair in order to mask the fact that when she lowered her arm, she took several clasps with it. She was suddenly back to showing off the same level of cleavage that she had started with, her bra not even trying to be hide behind her top.

Coco understood Yang’s excitement when the police officer climbed out of his car. He was young, somewhere in his late 20s, and had short brown hair. Yatsuhashi beat him by a wide margin, but he was over 6ft and carried his size well with a trim body.  He was also pretty handsome for Coco's standards, and she appreciated the fact that his uniform carried both the strength of the force, and was actually customized.  She hated uniforms on principle for being confined to one look, but the man approached her had a nice pair of sunglasses, a few more-than-likely-nonstandard pins and decals to add color and complexity, plus a decorative logo of a dog or wolf styled to look like a shield.  He filled it out perfectly, and she loved the look of regality he had, standing as a guardian of Vale. She felt as if she could read Yang's mind as she looked playfully nervous, glancing at the ringless bachelor's hands.

"Hi, there, ladies," the cop said as he approached Yang and Coco.  "Do you know why I pulled you over?"  He was casual, seemingly understanding that the pair was young and free spirited rather than dangerous.

"We were speeding, weren't we?" Yang asked in the cutest voice she could make. She looked shocked as the cop nodded. "Oh, my god, I am SOOOO sorry! I was just showing my girlfriend around the city," she continued, looking back at Coco with a wink.  The brunette looked stunned.  "She's visiting for a bit, and guess I just wanted to show her everything."  She swung a leg over Bumblebee's handle, flashing her bright red panties as she turned to sit facing the cop. Her cleavage continued to spill out, and Coco imagined that he was a slight angle away from seeing up her skirt.

 _"You sneaky blonde._.." Coco thought, wondering if Yang had somehow orchestrated a situation in which this could happen. Yang had made it abundantly clear that she had always wanted to mess around with her, but she couldn't have possibly predicted this. She decided to play along. "Could be fun... Oh, God, this is just what I need right now."  She turned a bit redder, partially because she had just cum, but also conveniently coinciding with Yang's reveal of their sudden relationship upgrade.

"You do have a lovely city, if it means anything," Coco said, trying to figure out how to look foreign. She settled on smiling gently, like she'd do for pictures and modeling.

"Lovely city or no, there's a reason speeding laws are in place," the cop said, sternly.  Yang and Coco noticed his chest broaden with bravado. "You need to more careful; others, and you for that matter could get hurt if you're reckless."

"I'm really sorry, officer. I just got excited; it won't happen again!" Yang turned to Coco as she finished speaking, mock pouting.  Her face was adorable and carried an air of vulnerability.  "I'm so sorry, Coco Puff!  I'll be more careful. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you!"  She pulled Coco in for a hug, clutching her back and squeezing tightly.

"Yang..." Coco said, a bit short of breath thanks to Yang's enthusiastic bear hug. She again wondered if getting pulled over was her plan as she drew back and planted a soft kiss on her lips, pecking her blushing face with her gentle touch. She was a bit annoyed that Yang was having her way with her, but she felt so nice and her hair smelled so good...  She felt herself getting wetter and she decided to continuing running with it.  "Please."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Yang replied, voice still dripping with sugar. She turned to the cop, saying, "Sorry!  I'm just excited to see her."  Without anyone noticing, she had knocked a few more buttons loose, letting her bra spill out even more. "And other things," she whispered, loud enough for Coco to hear, but not loud enough for the cop to notice.  She also adjusted her seat, splaying her legs out to allow the cop a clear view of her panties.

She loved every moment of the tease.  She did stuff like this all the time, but never to this degree or for such a self proclaimed noble cause.  In her eyes, kissing Coco and watching her squirm was just an excellent bonus; she had always wanted to play with her, but she was usually far less interested in women. Yang was surprised at how into the situation Coco was.

Coco felt hot as the cop struggled not to look at Yang's thighs, wishing she was in his prime position. Yang just made her so... Free, even if she was a girl. She thought flashing was what was making her horny, but Yang was definitely part of the equation.  Whether she was straight or not, the blonde's sexuality just had a way of turning her on. The kiss just helped her realize it.

"Miss," the cop said, trying to quiet Yang's apologies.

"~Are you gonna give us a ticket?"  Yang's tone was just subtle enough to not betray her plans should the cop say yes.  "Cuz I kinda need that money to show my lady a good time!  Sorry, that was rude, wasn't it?"  She shrunk into herself, looking more vulnerable, apologetic, and cute.

"Normally, I think I'd let you off with a warning and send you on your way, but I can't help but notice that you two also aren't wearing helmets."  The cop stared down at Yang and Coco.  Both were reminded of the face Taiyang made when he was chided his daughter's habits. Yang hated it, disliking her father's overprotectiveness, but Coco was reminded of how handsome she thought Yang's dad was; she had seen him chew out Yang for being back late or wearing something too scandalous at least a handful of times, and she honestly loved his rugged looks.  She stopped herself from thinking of him, however, and went back to looking pouty towards her new girlfriend.

Yang looked like she was about to cry, holding her arms up to her chest, taking another button with her as she pleaded.  She thought for a second before saying, "But I just took her to get her hair done!  I'll drive slower, I promise!"

Deciding to help out Yang's case, Coco said, "I'm sorry, officer, that was my fault. I didn't want to mess up my hair."  She brushed a hand through her warm coffee colored locks and twirled her amber curl, smiling brightly.  She was suddenly really glad she always kept her hair pristine.

"And I'm sorry, too, but the law's the law.  Take this as a lesson."  The cop started scribbling down Yang's ticket.

"Wait wait wait!" Yang blurted out, looking genuinely nervous. Suddenly, her childish pout turned to a far more adult look of seduction.  Gripping her shirt, she slid a finger down her cleavage line, tracing her massive breasts and pulling down as she reached the bottom. "You _sure_ I can't change your mind?"  She knocked yet another button loose.

"Miss," said the cop, taken aback.

Yang had been playing with fire before, but this was a whole new kind of excitement, and she loved it..  Her heart pounded in her chest. This was totally forbidden. Illegal, even. She quivered in excitement and anticipation, tinged with the slightest bit of fear. She drew her finger up and down her cleavage line, in heaven as the cop followed her finger.

Coco wanted to say that she was shocked that Yang would make such a daring attempt at flirting her way out of a ticket, but really she wasn’t. Coco had to stop herself from cumming in front of both the blonde and the cop as Yang slowly popped the rest of her buttons off, pulling the sides apart with a wink and a giggle. As hot as she felt, finishing in front of a well attentive audience was a step past her current exhibitionist desires, not to mention the fact that one was a cop.  

Yang was a bit less subtle about how stimulated she was, and bit her lip as she trembled from release.  She was beyond enjoying the thrill of her actions, the liberation of exposing herself to a stranger on par with the thought of escaping her ticket.  Getting off in front of one was something she had yet to fully explore, only occasionally letting her bike's engine help her as she flashed the streets. Having a man right in front of her know was invigorating.

"Miss," the cop restated, without conviction.

Yang, ignoring the cop, turned to Coco, looking absolutely ecstatic as she drew in close. Fighting her shock, Coco felt the blonde brush her hair out of her face before bringing her in for a long drawn out kiss.  She was seriously debating whether or not Yang had done _something_ to ensure that she would get to do what she was doing; all her empty flirts were nice, but she felt like the blonde _needed_ to get a hint of her taste as she refused to let her go. Coco let herself fall into the kiss, again taking in the scent of her hair as she closed her eyes. It was lilac, and drove her crazy with arousal.

Yang had to fight herself from laughing at how the typically commanding Coco was putty in her hands. Her time was made easier as she took a slight second to draw breath, blowing the warm air of her lust into Coco's face. She heard her shake, but she couldn't bear to open her eyes and ruin the moment, going straight back in with double the force.  Coco tasted like coffee. Yang wasn't surprised. She tried to think of a way to slip the phrase "Hot Coco" into her demonstration, but for once her pun-smithing skills came up short.

"Miss..." the cop said.

Coco felt just how much Yang wanted her and every other girl as the blonde thrust her tongue inside Coco’s mouth. Only a fraction of her was still pissed that Yang was using her, but she couldn’t care less- she finally understood Yang’s desire. Coco never thought that she’d have enjoyed having such an experience with a woman this much before.  The feeling of her lips against hers, the warmth radiating from her cheeks, and the bliss coming from her mouth was something completely foreign to her, and she thought it was intoxicating.  The cop watched, stunned, as the two girls explored each other.

Yang, meanwhile, was in paradise. It had been far too long since she'd had a girl to play with, and Coco was far too happy to help her appease her desire. She loved men because of their rugged looks, forceful approaches, and pitiful looks of rejection, but she loved women just as much because of their soft skin, the feeling of their breasts against hers, and in Coco's case, that look of confusion and bliss as they figured out they weren't 100% into boys. Coco was far from the first girl she had swayed, but the knowledge that she made women question themselves with just her body was divine. She snaked a hand up Coco's shirt, taking in the feeling of Coco's piercings and letting her know firsthand that women were far better at knowing other women's needs. Never slowing her tongue for a moment, she felt Coco cum again. She did as well as she felt the brunette's body rock.  

"Miss..." the cop muttered, feebly trying to force Yang and Coco apart with his voice.

"Buuuuuuuh–" Yang vocalized as she finally separated from Coco, breathing heavily after giving all of her oxygen out.  She took one last look at Coco's blushing face, twisted with satisfaction as she let the blonde pinch her nipples one last time. She turned to the cop, smiling weakly as she regained her breath. "Well, officer?  You still gonna give me that ticket, meany?"  Her playfulness made her look beautiful as she squished her chest together.  Her tits threatened to pop out as she beamed. Coco looked spent.

" _Miss._." the cop repeated for the umpteenth time.

"~Yes?" Yang replied, ready for more should she need to be.

The cop looked at her, still stunned from watching Coco discover that girls do it better as Yang lifted up her skirt.  Both had just cum before him, and Yang's breasts were just barely contained by her bra. Without saying anything, he withdrew his scroll and shuffled through it.

"Watcha doing?  Wanna take a picture?" Yang said, sliding her fingers down her skirt. Simply finishing was one thing, but if she actually masturbated in front of a guy, she'd be over the edge in seconds.

Wordlessly, the man tapped on something on his scroll.  He looked up at Yang and said, "Miss, I think you're misunderstood."  He showed his screen to the pair before him. Yang looked at a picture of the cop, holding hands with another man, clearly on a date and enjoying the company of each other and not a woman.  Both her and Coco took a second to process the information.

"YOU'RE GAY!?" Yang screamed, voice cracking from disbelief. Panic and embarrassment shot off her like an explosion as she freaked out.  "BUT I... BUT WE... WE...  I DID... OH MY GOD, COCO, I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY!  I HAD NO IDEA!  OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY OFFICER OHMYGOD!"  

Coco could do nothing but attempt to laugh as she figured it out. She was beyond embarrassed, but Yang's humiliation was keeping her from being anything but overjoyed. Empty gasps broke out of her as she tried to hold her stomach together.

The cop looked at Coco, then to the hysterical Yang. Withdrawing his scroll and looking pleased with himself, he burst out laughing, filling the street with a mix of apologies and mirth. He out a hand on the blonde's shoulder and calmed her down. When the dust settled and the street quieted, the cop wiped a tear from his eye and said, "Look, Miss.  I appreciate the effort, but yes.  I have a boyfriend, our anniversary is next week, and he is going to love this story."  Yang looked up, her face scarlet. Coco continued to shake with muted laughter.  "And because he's going to find it so funny, I'm going to let you off with a warning. Does that sound fair to you?"  

Yang looked like someone has just punched her in the face. Eventually she nodded, saying, "Oh, my god, thank you thank you THANK YOU!  I swear it'll never happen again, I promise!"  With all weight lifted off her shoulders, she noticed that she still looked like she was halfway through a porn shoot. She meekly started buttoning up her shirt, finishing when she was all the way covered.

The cop laughed, then turned around and made for his car. At the last second, her turned around and shouted, "Oh, before I go…”  Yang’s neck snapped back to face him, her heart again audibly pounding.  Coco looked at the queen of crushing dreams crack as she feared more retribution..  “Miss, 'Coco Puff,' was it?  I love your scarf."  He snickered as Coco burst out laughing again from Yang’s face drop, and then drove off with a smile.

Eventually calming down, Coco asked, "So where to now?  You wanted to show me around town, right?"

Yang started up Bumblebee before declaring, "We are going home, and you are not telling anyone about this."  

"Fine," Coco replied, readjusting her skirt so that it would actually serve a purpose for their ride back. "But you're buying me coffee for saying I was your girlfriend."

"Oh, shut up, you loved it.  Or is that puddle between your legs something else?"

"...We'll call it even."


	3. Junior Detectives: X-Ray X-Travaganza 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: ChatRWBYlette
> 
> Editor: TheBlackbirdCalls

The Police Chief’s office door crashed open. Sun Wukong flew out headfirst, followed by a stream of barely intelligible profanity and the slam of the door behind him.

“The Chief sounded furiously happy today,” Neptune said, helping Sun off the floor. “It’s a nice change from happily furious.”

“Yep!” Sun beamed. “I knew we were in for something good when he _specifically_ asked for ‘those idiots that caught the pancake thief.’”

Neptune bit his fingernails nervously. “W-wait, did you tell him I was the one that ate all the pancakes?”

“Didn’t see a reason to,” Sun said with a wry grin. “We _did_ get our man, didn’t we?”

“...Nicely done,” Neptune sighed. “So what did he give us? Litter patrol? Perp sweating? Sweep the scene of a crime for clues? Raiding that candy smuggler's hideout on Fifth Street?”

“Even better,” Sun said. “We get to head up our own investigation!”

“Really?!”

“Really really! Chief said it was our number one priority and we definitely shouldn’t try to help out anywhere else, _or else!_ ”

They shared an ear-splitting high-five. “Junior Detectives!”

“So what are we looking for?” Neptune asked.

“Hang on, let’s check the file. Hm…” Sun tugged out a manila folder from the wonderful space between his rock-hard abs and his shirt. “Says we’re looking for a lady that hangs out with Roman Torchwick. Last seen piloting his airship or something.”

“Oh! I can feel the thrill of the hunt!” Neptune (badly) danced back and forth. “What do we have to go on?”

“Not much. And… wow. The eyewitness that gave this description must have been, like, really drunk.” Sun cleared his throat and read the report. “Suspect is described to be hot. Really, really hot. And not just because she uses Dust to blow stuff up. Plus she’s got like, bangin’ legs that go up to here. That and she’s scary beyond all reason.”

“...Huh. Anything else? At least a skin or hair color?”

“Nope,” Sun said. “Identifying marks section just lists… wow.”

“What?”

“She’s got a tattoo in the shape of a heart. EIther that or it’s of a pair of shoes. Or both.”

Neptune groaned. “That is the opposite of ‘identifying.’ They could have at least said where her tattoo was.”

“And…” Sun’s eyes went wide as saucers. “It says she wears black underwear.”

“ _No way_. Gimme that.” Neptune swiped the thin folder from Sun’s grasp. He confirmed it for himself: that was all they had to go on. “So… a Dust user who has a tattoo and wears black panties? That’s what we know?”

“And she’s got bangin’ legs.”

“That rules out mermaids,” Neptune said. “We’re making progress already!”

“Great work, Junior Detective!” Sun said with a congratulatory punch in the arm. “So we need to check every lady in Vale for a weird tattoo and black undies, then? That’s a lot of people.”

“Not everyone. Just Dust users.”

“So, like, all the Huntresses?” Sun tilted his head back in thought. “That could still take a while.”

“We need to speed things up,” Neptune pondered. “If only there were a way…”

They both paused. The dim spark of genius flashed between their eyes.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Sun asked.

“On three,” Neptune said. “One. Two. Three!”

“ **X-Ray Specs!** ” was the resounding cry, followed shortly by another round of high-fives. “Junior Detectives, yeah!”

“We’re gonna crack this case wide open!” Neptune said. “Wait… shouldn’t we go question the witness a little more?”

“I guess,” Sun said. “Got any idea who a ‘Mr. Corvus’ is?”

“Nope.”

“Whatever,” Sun said with a shrug. “We’ve got plenty to work with. We’ll be fine! What’s the worst that could happen?”

 

 

* * *

 

Sun and Neptune both wore golden mechanical goggles with blue highlights. The design was similar to Neptune’s original pair, but with a few added enhancements- like a dial that let the wearer see through different thickness and types of non-organic material. The test run in the alley behind the police station went exactly as planned, which is to say, the goggles worked perfectly. The test also went exactly how anyone could have guessed.

“You know, I really didn’t need to know you’re a natural blue,” Sun gagged, making sure his glasses were firmly dialed to _off_. “No homo.”

“Hey, I told you the dials are sensitive!” Neptune said, still holding his hands to his crotch. “Not my fault you can’t keep your fingers to yourself. Uh, no homo.”

“I don’t know, but that sounded _pretty_ homo,” Sun said. “You’re not gonna start hitting on me, are you? No homo.”

Neptune put his hands on his hips and grinned. “Why? Does that make your lil’ kitten purr? No homo.”

“Hey, if Blake likes it, that’s her thing.”

There was a pregnant pause before Neptune spoke. “...You forgot ‘No Homo’.”

“Did I?”

“OH. EM. GEE. JUST **_KISS_ ** ALREADY!”

Both boys jumped a mile high in surprise before coming to their senses. A familiar Faunus in rollerblades was perched on the roof of the alley, looking down on them. She wore her standard skater getup of explosive color: a skimpy blue top, a pleated skirt that was as useless as it was pink, and her highly visible trademark dark purple bra and short shorts.

Neon looked down on them with a grin as wide as an avenue. Messing with cops was one thing; she’d been busted a few times for graffiti, and it was never fun. _Junior detectives_ , however, were the lowest-hanging yarn of them all.

“This ain’t a peep show! It’s official police business!” Sun shouted. “Scram, alley Katt!”

“Really? That didn’t sound very policey.” Neon’s tail flicked idly as she pondered. Without pausing to take a breath, she raced through her ideas of what _should_ have been going on. “You two were just so perfect for each other. What’s with those goggles? Are you shooting a porno? Is it in 3D? Is Sun on top? He should be on top. Come ON, dicks or GTFO!” She leaned forward expectantly.

“We are _not_ shooting a porno, Katt. We are _searching_ for a wanted criminal.” Neptune stared up at her, though from the way she was squatting down, it was hard to see anything beyond her legs. “And I would totally be the top. No ho-”

Sun cut him off with a punch in the arm. “Dude, don’t encourage her. We’ve got a job to do, anyway. Wait…” Sun caught a glimpse of something red on the inside of Neon’s thigh, barely covered by the hem of her shorts. He grabbed Neptune by the ear and whispered excitedly. “Aren’t we supposed to be looking for someone with a heart tattoo?”

“You’re right! Neon’s got tattoos. Probably a few hidden ones, too.” Neptune’s hand flew to his goggles and twirled one of the dials, zooming his view in on Neon’s inner thigh. Sure enough, he could see the beginnings of a something in ruby-red ink. Only one way to find out for sure…

Sun and Neptune shared a moment of solemn silence. This was it. The moment of truth. The kind of thing every boy dreamed of doing.

It was time to undress Neon with their eyes.

Like true professionals, both boys powered up their X-Ray specs at the exact same time. Neon’s shorts and skirt faded away, giving them a clear view. From her socks to her panties, there was nothing in between their eyes and her secrets.

The boys had a direct line of sight to the fluorescent green panties between her squatting legs, but that wasn’t what had their attention. Instead, their eyes were drawn to the fact that Neon had a cutesy tattoo of a trailing rainbow that ran up her inner thigh like a runway. Just like a real rainbow, it changed colors from red, to orange, to yellow, green, blue and indigo… and finally it disappeared beneath her panties right when it changed to violet.

Sun and Neptune desperately wanted to see the pot of gold at the end of _that_ rainbow. They turned their dials one click further and their mouths dropped.

“Uh… guys? Why are you so quiet?” Neon asked, somewhat put off by the two “detectives” staring at her. “Did your brains stop working without enough doughnuts and coffee? Come on, say something stupid. It comes naturally to you guys. It’s, like, your gift.”

“Now _that’s_ a pussy!” Sun exclaimed, his eyes glued between Neon’s legs.

“Better!” Neon giggled. “But were you talking about my totally awesome Faunus radicalness, or about each other?”

“You,” Neptune agreed, nodding enthusiastically. “Definitely you.”

It was like Neon was wearing nothing at all. They feasted their eyes on the Faunus’ bare naked kitty: completely shaved and lips ever so slightly spread, giving a glimpse at the delicate pink within. And as Neon shifted her stance, the boys got to see the violet end of her rainbow. There, right on her mound, was a tattoo of a white-winged cartoon heart.

“You guys are acting weird...” Neon glared at the junior detectives suspiciously, how their gazes seemed to be glued somewhere below her face.

It took a few moments of silent staring, but eventually, Neptune snapped out of his daze. He whipped out his notebook, wrote down the evidence, and pointed right at Neon. “We got our perp! She’s the one with a heart tattoo!”

“W-what?!” Neon said, blushing a deep red. “How did you know about… what the fuck! You pervs!”  She pressed her hands tight over her mound and sank to her knees. How did they know? What was in that notebook? Did someone tell them? Had she teased a little too much at the party last night? No, she never would have shown off _that_ one. Her winged heart was one of her _special_ tattoos, the kind only a few people were supposed to see. So how did they know?!

“You can’t hide anything from the eyes of the law!” Sun showed his badge, his face red and his smile wide. “...Actually, could you lean a little further forward?”

It was Neptune’s turn to slug his partner on the arm. After dealing with that, he pulled out his own star. “Junior detectives! You’re under arrest for… something!”

“Yeah!” Sun said. “Come down with your hands up! Make sure you’re holding them really, really high!”

“Arrest?!” Neon whined. Now the pervs wanted to arrest her? Maybe even give her a pat-down? Lock her up in a cage and ask her questions about her intimates? No way! “You’ll, like, never take me alive!”

Still flush with embarrassment over how the pair knew about her tattoo, Neon spun around on her rollerblades and gave the boys a peek at the south end of a northbound Katt. Her butt was firm, fit, and obviously squeezed tight by the shorts and panties that were invisible to the boys below. Before Neon disappeared completely, the boys caught the barest of glimpse of bright pink ink just below the base of her tail. It was so subtle, and so similar to her tail, that they were barely even sure it was there.

“Dude...” Sun trailed off, still stuck staring into space. The power of the goggles was twice as intoxicating as any tequila. With these, he could see anyone he wanted completely naked, whenever he wanted. He’d never be nervous about speaking in public again!

“Yeah,” Neptune agreed, lost in his own dreamy haze. Something bothered him, though. Something important. Something that would probably get him yelled at later. “Wait... aren’t we supposed to be chasing her?”

“Oh, right. Junior detectives.” Sun looked at the badge in his hand like it was from another planet. “Cut her off at Saxxy’s?”

Neptune nodded in affirmation and the duo split up for the pursuit. Between Sun’s nimble parkour and Neptune’s clever shortcuts, they just might be able to outpace Neon as she fled to her likeliest hidey hole: Saxxy’s Jazz Alley, the lounge her teammate Flynt could always be found in between gigs.

Sun, ever the climber, took to the rooftops just in time to catch a glimpse of Neon’s light pink tail. Despite all logic, she’d somehow learned how to rollerblade over Vale’s rooftops. Catching her wasn’t going to be easy, but Sun was a master at chasing tail. He’d leave Neptune to catch her at the very end if they had to.

Sun leapt from roof to roof, gaining inch by inch on the fleeing Neon. If anyone asked, he was just catching her for the investigation… but really, he wanted to get a look under that tail of hers. On top of all her other tattoos, Neon had at least one more hiding underneath her underwear. Curiosity may have killed cats, but no one said anything about monkeys.

Plus, if he caught Neon, he’d be the one that got to put her in handcuffs.

Finally, Sun got close enough to hear the scraping of rollerblades. He figured he might as well try the traditional approach. “Stop! In the name of the law!”

Neon almost stumbled when she heard Sun’s voice, but she recovered her footing in the nick of time. “No way, you monkey-brained perv!” she shot back over her shoulder, darting behind an air conditioning unit.

Sun could barely keep up as it was; time to change tactics if he wanted to catch her before Neptune. “Come quietly and we’ll ‘forget’ about that baggie of catnip you’ve got!”

That sent a jolt down Neon’s spine and a dangerous wobble up her legs. He knew too much. Way too much! He had to have a snitch! “Blake told you about the catnip, didn’t she?! That little hussy!”

Actually, Sun hadn’t been using his goggles to look for catnip; he’d just taken a wild guess. A party-hearty cat Faunus like Neon, though, made it an easy and effective one. If he could rattle her enough to make her trip, maybe he could catch her- and get to see _everything_.

“I like your ink! Very cute!” He gave a high-pitched wolf whistle. “Hearts are definitely your thing!”

Neon’s hands flew to her crotch in embarrassment, making her take a hard landing on the next roof. How dare he talk about a girl’s intimates like that?! There was no way he actually knew. “I-I don’t even have a heart tattoo, and you can’t prove I do!”

“I thought everyone knew!” Sun shouted. “And maybe everyone knows about you getting busy with Reese, too!”

“THAT’S NOT TRUE!” Neon wailed. Lies! Everything he was saying was lies! It was just once, and everyone knows it doesn’t count if you’re both exploring and _really_ bad at it!

Sun grinned. He knew he had her now- Reese wasn’t the best at keeping secrets, and she hated being one-upped at storytelling. Just one more prod… “She said you mewled whenever she tweaked your itty bitty kitty clitty!”

“Wh-She-she-I… NO! LIAR!” The heat in Neon’s cheeks exploded from burning red embarrassment to white-hot humiliation. The memory of Reese sliding her hand between her legs, awkwardly groping at her most sensitive bits, and then her own sudden, overpowering need to have her tail pulled and her body filled... it was enough to make her weak in the knees.

Right then, Neon’s rollerblades caught on a stray cable. With a cry of panic, she fell right on her face, leaving her butt pointed straight in the air. She was perfectly presented for Sun when he landed behind her. He could hardly believe his luck- the view was as gorgeous and colorful as it could be.

Neon’s tail drooped limply to the side, leaving her body completely exposed for Sun’s goggles. The rainbow tattoo on her inner thigh disappeared around her front, but Neon had plenty of others. Aside from the more visible rainbow star on her right arm, she had a brilliant butterfly on the outside of each ankle and a Grimm’s mask between her shoulder blades, right where the clasp of her bra would have been. Was it a flirtatious tease, a playful warning, or an invitation to see more?

But the best tattoo was the golden crest above her ass. It started as a tickle of bright pink flame just beneath the base of her pink tail, which made it impossible to see when her tail was down and still barely noticeable otherwise. It grew into a roaring pink fire held aloft by a black Atlas torch: a torch that, when stared at a certain way, looked like an arrow pointing right between her cheeks.

Instead of the Atlas gears surrounding the torch like on the nation’s emblem, Neon had inked the word  “NYATLAS” around it, with each of the seven letters in a different color of the rainbow. For a girl who didn’t seem to fit the Atlas mold, it was kind of cute to see how much pride she had in her school.

For a moment, Sun was too busy drooling to arrest her. His eyes darted between Neon’s tattoos, her slim butt, and the clear view from behind of her fully presented pussy. Still, he did have a job to do, no matter how awesome the view was.

“So, uh, do you wanna go back to the station now?” Sun asked. “If you don’t, that’s fine. I’ve got handcuffs and stuff.

Neon groaned, still face-down on the rooftop. The fight had gone out of her right when she’d landed with nose in a banana peel, but she still refused. “I’ll never come quietly,” she mumbled into the dirt.

Sun smirked; that was a more perfect setup than Sun could have asked for. “That’s what Reese said about you, too.”

“Meanie,” Neon whined. “You’re a bad cop. The worst cop.”

“Just looking for our perp,” Sun said, checking his notebook. “A huntress with a heart tattoo and black panties. Looks like you fit the bill!”

“You idiot! You stupid idiot!” Neon flipped around and sat on her butt, legs curled tight to her chest. Though she didn’t know it, she’d stymied any peeks at her boobs. “I don’t wear black panties! They’re so BORING!”

“Huh.” Sun had to admit she had a point. She did wear skintight dark pants… but they were more violet than black. Plus, Neon didn’t really seem the type to hang out with gangsters like Torchwick. “So… what about the heart tattoo?”

“A-and I don’t have one of those either!” Neon’s blush was positively luminescent. The harder she denied it, the more embarrassed she got.

“All right, fine,” Sun shrugged. Neon probably wasn’t their perp, but he couldn’t walk away empty-handed. “But we still have to take you in. Well, unless you can give us a lead on someone else…”

Neon’s eyes lit up in righteous anger. She knew _exactly_ who she wanted taken in for this. “Reese! Reese is your perp! She’s got a heart tattoo right _here!_ ” Sun’s eyes bugged out as Neon pointed at her left breast- and right at the spot where she had a trio of tiny gold stars, just beside her nipple.

“Ahem!” Sun cleared his throat, trying to keep himself from staring any lower, at the winged heart just above Neon’s shaved pussy. “That’s perfect! You’re a great snatch. I mean, snitch. Informant!”

“Yyyyeah…” Neon instinctively covered herself. Being questioned about her intimates was almost as bad as being stripped naked. “Can I go now?”

“Sure, sure.” Sun finally took off his goggles and Neon’s clothes instantly popped back into view. His heart still pounded from the chase, but mostly from getting an up-close and personal show from the most annoying Faunus in the city. “If you see anyone suspicious, let the junior detectives know!”

“You mean suspicious people _other_ than you two?” Neon asked, slinging her feet over the side of the building.

“Very funny.”

Neon fell away into the alley, leaving Sun to take a breather. He didn’t feel any closer to catching the perp… but he did feel up for a little more investigating.


	4. Butler Training! Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss decides to make up for past cake-related sins and learn a thing or two in the process. However, her outfit isn't quite up to the task...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: TheBlackbirdCalls
> 
> Editor: ChatRWBYlette

"Okay, let's give this a try..." Weiss mumbled, stepping into Beacon's communal kitchen with all of her ingredients. "It can't be THAT hard to make a cake."

The heiress felt terrible for ruining Ruby's cake when watching it was all that had been asked of her, not to mention burning all of the drapery.  Her credit card had paid for the damage, but money couldn’t wipe away the memory of Ruby’s cakeless, scowling face. Clearly, the only way to make things right was to get her delicate hands dirty and make Ruby a brand new one.   
  
Weiss went over the ingredients assembled in front of her.  " _ Let's see...  Cake mix, chocolate, eggs...  Oh, there's so many pieces!  How did my cake butler make all of them!" _  All she wanted was to make a chocolate cake.  It was Ruby's favorite after all, but she had no idea something that looked so simple could be so complicated!  She had even bought an extra bag of chocolate chips to help with her apology cake, but she needed to actually make something to put them on first.    
  
Weiss spent far too long reading the directions on the back of the cake mix box before perking up.  "Okay, turn the oven on to 350 degrees and cook for an hour."  Trying to decipher the knobs, Weiss eventually settled on preheating at the proper temperature. "But I don't have an hour!  I'm sure if I just turn it up a bit I can make it 30 minutes..."  She bumped the oven up to 400 degrees to heat up while she readied the mix.    
  
"HMPH!" Weiss huffed.  "There's way too many ingredients here!  You’d better be thankful, Ruby!"  After measuring and cutting a cube of butter, she threw it in a bowl with a bit more chocolate chips that the recipe called for and set it to melt in the microwave. Turning away, she very carefully cracked a few eggs into a bowl, thankful her huntress training left her with a steady hand.  "And now I add some sugar?  Yes, yes...  And... mix it?"     
  
Weiss opened up every cupboard until she found an electric mixer. "This kitchen is so unorganized!  At least it has a mixer.  Could I do that by hand?"  She dropped the eggs and the sugar into the bowl and set the mixer to stir.    
  
8 and a half instead of 10 minutes of impatiently tapping later, Weiss looked at the mix and decided it was ready. "Humph.  Cooking takes way too long!  Blah, I'll never be a cake butler like this!  I need to be more patient."  Smelling the chocolate immediately ruined that thought. She wanted the cake as much as Ruby would!  Well, maybe half as much, considering just how much Ruby loved chocolate, but that still motivated her to go faster.     
  
Weiss took the mixer bowl with the eggs and sugar and put it into a larger bowl.  Pouring in the chocolate mix, she looked up what to do next, not having prepared at all. "Hmm...  Mix it in?  Does this kitchen have a...  Oh, what was it?  Like a little kitten?  Why do I think that?"  The image of Blake rolling around like a newborn cat came unbidden to Weiss’ mind. She blushed from how cute and slightly naughty it looked in her head as Blake nuzzled her cheek, her delicate whiskers brushing against her skin… Wait, that was it! "Whiskers!  Whisk!  There it is!"  The cake butler in training brandished her tool, not knowing it was the wrong one.    
  
"Haha, I have you now, cake!" Weiss laughed as she put the whisk in the soon to be chocolate cake mix.  Instead of properly mixing, she found difficulty due to not using a thick rubber spatula. The mix didn't want to agree with her movements at all.  "Why you...!"  She snarled in frustration and gripped the bowl tight, punctuating every defiant word with a thrust of her whisk. "I. will. turn. you. into. cak–oh my god!"

The cake batter was fighting back! Weiss touched her hand to her face and confirmed that it had been splattered with flecks of sticky brown cake mix. Worse still, her shirt had been, too; her dainty, pure white, very stain prone top now had several specks of chocolate covering it.     
  
"Oh no, no no no nooooo!  I need to get this washed!"  Weiss went for the door to quickly change her clothes and throw her top in the washing machine before turning back with a realization.  "Oh, I can't just leave the oven like that!  And my cake! _ " _  Last time she had been involved with cooking, she had nearly burned the school down, and that was when she was there to keep track of the oven!  She looked around nervously and realized that no one had bothered her in the kitchen in the extended time she had spent in it. There’d be no one to see her if she decided to take a few steps to protect her clothes. It was the only smart thing to do.   
  
" _ Hoo...  I guess it's fine...  I can't leave the oven alone...  Humph!  Ruby!" _  Blushing bright red in embarrassment, Weiss removed her jacket and top and put them in sink, leaving her in a cute blue bra that matched her eyes.  Like her, it was dainty, small, and very cute, but was something she really did not want to be seen in outside of her bedroom and with a boy she loved.  However, she had little choice, else she cause another disaster.  Running water over her ruined clothes, she forced the chocolate stains out with help from some improvised dish soap and repeatedly kneading the cloth until the brown faded back to white.  The stains were gone, but now her clothes were soaked.  She hung them over some chairs and went back to cooking, more than aware that everything from the waist up was fully exposed save her breasts.    
  
Occasionally glancing at the door to the kitchen, Weiss poured the cake mix into a pan and carefully set it into the oven with the help of the oven mitts. "And... Now I wait for half an hour...  Blah!  At least the mix looked right..."  Weiss began absentmindedly playing with her scroll, occasionally checking the cake's progress.  Every time she opened the oven, she was reminded that she had no shirt as the heat touched her bare stomach and shoulders.    
  
Playfully kicking her legs around in a chair, Weiss hummed a song as she checked her scroll, making sure she had everything done for class and that she was caught up on everything she needed to be caught up on. She looked up and noticed she still had another 15 minutes or so at least until the cake would be done.    
  
"Surely that's just a suggestion...?  Right?  It has to be ready by now."  Weiss looked quizzically at the oven's window. To her, the cake looked ready to be eaten after a little cooling.  "Yeah!  I guess the extra temperature worked!"  She opened it up just to double check and was hit with a luscious scent of chocolate. As she returned from the scent, her ears perked up along with her fears.    
  
"I don't think you should be drinking soda right now..." a soft, somewhat concerned male voice said, his words coming past the open door. There was a faint sound of footsteps and another voice, but Weiss drowned it out as her heart began to race. Someone was coming!   
  
Unable to think, Weiss turned around and slammed the door of the oven, hurriedly looking around the kitchen for an out. " _ I can't let a boy see me like this!  Oh, my god, oh, my god, oh, my god!" _  She was still in her bra, and her top and jacket were still white and wet!  They'd be completely transparent!  Compounding onto her problems, Weiss felt... hot?  The back of her legs felt warm, and the heat was quickly rising. She looked back at the oven and saw that she had shut the door over part of her skirt.  Throwing the door open, she looked on in horror as small bits of flaming mess and tongues of fire burned through the cloth, crawling up to her waistline and ruining her only decent clothing along with her modesty.    
  
"No, no no no nooOOOoooOOOooo..." Weiss wailed while she ran towards the kitchen door, batting out the flames on her fragile skirt.  She (along with the room) was safe from any fire, but now she was in a ruined skirt that fully showed off the back her tiny blue panties now that most of the back went up in flames.  Her outfit was ruined beyond repair, but she managed to slam the door shut right before a hand stretched out to pull it open. "Occupied!" she shouted, saying the first thing on her mind. The door handle jiggled as the person on the opposite side tried to open it, ignoring her.    
  
"OCCUPIED!?" the hyperactive, cutesy voice that could only belong to Nora yelled through the door, confusedly.  "This isn't a bathroom!  I wanna soda!  C'mon, open up or throw down!"   
  
"Nora, I don't think you need any more sugar," the male voice Weiss now recognized as Ren stated. "We shouldn't bother them."   
  
"I'm getting the purple one!  I saw it!  It had a special can!  There was a cool hero guy on it, and he was shooting lightning and I need a charge up  _ right now _ . OPEN UP!"  The door shook as Nora rapidly attacked the handle from the other side. Even with all of her weight, Weiss could barely keep the door shut as the ginger began to pull on it with her absurd strength.   
  
"Hold on, please!" Weiss shouted. Thankfully, that was enough to pause Nora’s assault on her fortress. Very, very carefully, she opened the door and stuck her head out, trying to reveal as little as possible. "I'm so, so sorry!  I'm making a... a special surprise!  So no one's allowed in.  Please, just tell me what you want and I'll get it, okay?"   
  
"That's fine," Ren stated. "Nora, you heard her. We should–"   
  
"Oh, is that CHOCOLATE?" Nora said, sniffing louder and longer than a lady should.  "Are you making a cake?  Is it for your boyfriend?  Girlfriend?  Your bestest and greatest friend, Nora?  I hope it's for Nora."   
  
"Nora..." Ren sighed, knowing it was useless.   
  
"I said it's a special surprise!" Weiss shouted, trying to emphasize her point to Ren in hopes that he could stop Nora. "I'll get you the soda; you said the purple one, right?"   
  
"Yeah, the one with the ACTION on it!" Nora shouted, making explosion noises.    
  
"She means the one that's advertising that new hero movie," Ren clarified, shaking his head slightly. "I believe it was on the top shelf."   
  
"Okay, just hold on, hold on," Weiss said, closing the door.  She looked down at her burned up skirt, the front mostly untouched while the back was all but gone. She'd have to figure out what she'd do to get back to her room without giving a private show, but that'd have to wait. She went to the fridge, saw a bright purple can of soda with some movie hero on it surrounded by lightning, and grabbed it.  Sticking her head out again, she passed the can out the door, saying, "Here!  Now please, go away!"   
  
"See, Ren!?  Look how cool he is!"  Nora shoved the can in Ren's face and started prancing away after his muffled acknowledgement.    
  
Both Ren and Weiss breathed a long sigh as the heiress closed the door and locked it. " _ Why didn't I do that earlier!?" _  For whatever reason, she hadn't even closed the door.  She blushed, considered the possibility that it was for the absolute smallest ounce of wanting to be seen, then decided she had just forgotten. She breathed another sigh of relief and stepped out of her ruined skirt; it was completely ruined, the burns having singed away most of it, and her beating to put them out hadn't exactly helped.  Now that the door was locked, she felt far safer being in just her bra and panties. " _ Humph.  Stupid cake...  At least that's almost done. _ " She thought about how once her clothes dried, she could put her top back on, and then tie her jacket around her waist. It'd function as a skirt just long enough to get back to her room without letting anyone see her panties.  She positioned her outfit on some chairs next to the oven to accelerate the drying process as she put on oven mitts.    
  
" _ You know, this actually looks proper!" _ Weiss thought, taking her cake out of the oven and putting it on a cloth on the counter.   " _ Now I just need it to cool a little and I can give it to Ruby!" _  Weiss felt pride well up in her heart.  She had actually made a cake!  Her butler would be so proud!  She bounced up and down with joy and started sprinkling extra chocolate chips onto the cake, watching them melt.   
  
"NORA, STOP!" Ren shouted.   
  
Weiss' pride in her cooking turned to fear over her state of undress as she heard a thundering from behind the door.     
  
With a resounding burst, Nora kicked the kitchen door clean open, bypassing the lock entirely. As she stomped into the kitchen, she shouted, "Bleh, this tastes terrible!" while spewing purple liquid from her mouth. She looked up, saw an absolutely horrified Weiss in her underwear, then started smiling.  "Hey, so it WAS for your boyfriend!"     
  
"I'm so sorry, Weiss!" Ren said, turning into the kitchen.  "I tried to... stop... her..."  Every word trailed off as he saw Weiss' reason for her secrecy. His face went blank as he said, "Oh. I apologize."  Still, he didn't turn away or make any effort to move.   
  
Weiss calmed down just enough to scream at them. "Oh, my god!  Get out get out GET OUT!" Weiss threw her arms over her underwear, trying to cover herself as much as possible. "It's not like that!"  She didn't care TOO much about Ren seeing her, considering how little interest he showed around her (and women) in general, Nora was a different story. There was no telling what Nora would do (or say) after seeing her.

Nora confirmed Weiss’ worst fears when she pulled out her scroll. Weiss held up her hand to try and block the camera, though it only exposed her panties further. "W-what are you?–"   
  
"SNAP!" Nora shouted, the click from her camera silencing Weiss.     
  
"WHY YOU!" Weiss screamed at Nora, absolutely livid that she'd take a picture of her in her underwear. "Delete that right now!"  She tried to sound strong, but she was too preoccupied when she saw that Ren was checking out her delicate behind. He was a pervert after all! She shrunk further back and tried to cover herself.   
  
"Nah, I dun wanna," Nora said, matter of factly.  "You look so cute!  And imagine how many people would love to see this! You’ll be super popular!”  

"Ren, control her!"     
  
Ren didn't respond, but Weiss noticed his blank expression was barely held together. He was sweating from all the effort he was using to try and keep himself stoic.   
  
Sensing she had little option, Weiss meekly asked, "What do you want?" Hesitantly, she lowered her arms and showed off her body in full, screaming at herself for trying to look strong. She needed to look like she could bargain, and hiding herself would not help with that.    
  
"Watcha mean?" Nora asked, confusedly.  "I want more action heroes!"   
  
"What can I do to make you delete that picture and never speak of this again?" Weiss said in the most confident voice she could muster.    
  
"Well, I don't think there's anything that you could–" Nora replied, stopping once she sniffed around. She traced the source to Ruby's cake and looked at it greedily.  "I know!  I want that!"  She pointed to the special secret that had been kept from her.     
  
Weiss, still horrified at her luck, was now even more horrified. After all the time she had spent making that cake for Ruby, not to mention the humiliation she had suffered because of it...  "Uhh...  Is there...  Anything else?  That cake is for somebody..."   
  
"Could you show me your boobs?"  Nora sounded serious. Her face was one of legitimate question.    
  
"What!?"  Weiss exclaimed lividly.  Her face was one of absolute fury.    
  
"Nora!"  Ren exclaimed in embarrassment.  His face was one of uncharacteristic interest.    
  
"See, I asked Yang what she thought of your boobs and she said she thought they'd be really tiny and sensitive, but I thought that they'd be really perky and cute!  I wanna know."   
  
"Take the cake and give me your phone," Weiss demanded, struggling to remember if she had ever felt this level of humiliation and anger.    
  
"Whee!  Chocolate!"  Nora handed Weiss her scroll and grabbed the cake.     
  
Weiss pushed Nora and the blushing Ren out of the room, then gave Nora her scroll back after ensuring that she was no longer in the ginger's photo library without clothes. "Now go away!"  She locked the door again, then sunk to the floor.  She really wanted her clothes to be dry, but more than that, she wanted all that wasted effort back and humiliation gone.   
  
"My  _ caaaaaake _ ..." 


	5. Some Semblance of Smut (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: TheBlackbirdCalls
> 
> Consultant: ChatRWBYlette

Blake was more than a bit stressed out. School had been hell the past few weeks, what with a million reports and twice as many tests, not to mention a few days of purely physical practical training. She was absolutely exhausted, but she lay in bed, satisfied that she was finally done. Everything had slowed down, and boy did she need it to. However, she was still a bit stressed because of another reason.

In two hours, Blake had a date.  Sun had asked her out shortly after they had helped take down Roman and his operations down at the docks. Of course she had said yes; he liked her, she liked him, he was cute, he knew she was a Faunus, and they had sort of spent a lot of close time together when she had ran away from Beacon. Now that she was back and things had finally settled, she was looking forward to going out with him without worrying her friends. Still, this would be her first real relationship since... _"Yeah..."_

Blake was stressed for an entirely different reason than normal, and it all centered around relationships. Weiss disapproved of Sun because he was both a thief and a Faunus.  Yang seemed a bit hesitant about him, and she seemed overly protective of her partner for some reason. Ruby didn't seem to mind, but she probably wouldn't no matter what. Still, Blake liked Sun, and that was what mattered. Still, if her teammates hated him, or if her hated them...  All of that compounded with her hesitation regarding a romantic partner, and make her heart ache.

" _Ahh!  It's all so stupid_ ," Blake thought, now that she was all alone in her room.  She rarely was, considering the whole team thing. To be honest, she was kind of glad no one was around; she could avoid any looks regarding her date.  Her mind wandered to that cheery grin he always had...  And how he had made her laugh when she felt alone...  And how he looked; Sun's abs, always on display in that unbuttoned shirt were just so... They were so...  Amazing to look at.  His butt was great too. His entire body was muscle and hotness.  Blake realized just how stressed out she was as she thought of Sun petting her and letting her calm down against his rock hard stomach.  Now, in addition to stress, she was getting horny. Relief was pretty hard to come by now that she didn't live alone.  

Blake remembered her little secret. She hopped off of her bed and fiddled around in her little bookshelf.  She found her little black book filled that was her biggest embarrassment. _Ninjas of Love_ conveniently opened to a particularly racy scene as she got back into bed and gazed at the door. She realized it had been a long time since she had got some "reading" done, and that doing so would really help out with her stress level.  She also realized she was in an oversized black t-shirt and panties thanks to lounging around all day while her teammates had ran around wherever. She hadn't even left her dorm all day, so she hadn't bothered putting something on if she would just change into her dress.

 _"I DID plan on taking a shower_ ..."  Blake looked at the door to the bathroom, ready and waiting to let her clean up should she... make a mess. She blushed and scrunched up a bit, thankful no one was around. " _And... it... does relieve stress, right?_ "  She nearly scolded herself for thinking that way, but then she saw the first line of the chapter. “ _The prince took the awaiting princess and gently lowered her to the grass.  Caressing her supple face, he simply brushed aside her clothes, tearing away at her precious innocence.  He held her in her hands, his touch that of a man feeling a precious, delicate flower in his palm.  Growing greedy, her world became his, taken by the fingers that had longed to ravage them as well as to trace soft patterns on them like frost on glass.”_ Blake found herself swept up in the sensuous novel, cursing herself for her lack of self control.

Blake was reaching the end of the chapter, along with the end of her modesty. Her free hand had wandered underneath her shirt and into her panties as she winced from pleasure. Masturbating was exactly what she needed after all these weeks of homework, tests, practicals, boys, crime and seemingly everything else. Her fingers moistened as she continued rubbing herself, up and down, up and down.  She read more of her filth and relaxed further and further, feeling her heat and heart rate increase as she strayed towards her clit. Everything was building up inside her, but this pressure was heaven compared to the weeks that had passed. Her need to be filled was rising as she pushed past her entrance with two of her delicate fingers, slick with her juices.  Instantly, she felt a pulse of ecstasy race up her body, but the world around her seemed to melt as she grew closer.

"Uhn..." Bake mewled as she read about a prince and a princess loving each other in the most intimate of ways, right in the middle of a field. The sensuality and trust behind the character's actions made her feel like she could one day feel the same way about Sun.  Love for her had never been gentle or tender, so the thought of him embracing her seemed like heaven.  She wanted everything; she wanted to be an equal just as much as she wanted to be a desire, and she wanted to let a person she loved use her and let her use them... If someone like Sun could take her to a field in the middle of the night, and gently caress her before they–

"AHH, ahh, AHH–" Blake cried out before clapping her hand to her mouth and jumping out of bed, silencing her moans as she heard the door jiggle. Her blanket fluttered upwards as she blew out from under it, falling back onto the bed in a heap, hiding her book. Thankful that she still has the sense of mind to, she hurriedly rifled through her drawer, immediately grabbing her date night dress along with a fresh set of panties now that hers desperately needed cleaning.  Shuddering like mad, the faunus tried her absolute best to stifle a high-pitched squeak as a monumental orgasm rocked her body. As the door opened, she saw a flash of yellow as she tried to hide herself away in the bathroom to avoid having Yang see her shake uncontrollably.  She got past the door before being interrupted.

"Oh, hi, Blake!" Yang said, oblivious to the fact that Blake's legs were close to collapsing. The Faunus pulled the door over herself, only leaving her head exposed in an attempt to remain normal. She had to hold herself up out of fear of her legs giving out.

"O-oh, hey, Yang," Blake said, trying to sound blasé as she normally did.  She could feel the last few shakes of her stimulation running through her as her legs buckled behind her cover.

"I thought you were out with Sun?"

"Not for a little while.  I was just about to shower and then lay in bed until he gets here."  Blake tried to close the door.

"Oh, cool.  I just needed to grab something and head out, but I'll be back in a bit.  Promise me you won't forget us for a silly little boy, though!"

Normally, Blake would contest Yang and say something sweet like, "Of course not," but she also normally wouldn't have her fingers wet with her fluids. She tried to close the door again.

"You look a little red," Yang asked, causing Blake to jump. "You feeling okay?"  

"Uhh..." Blake pondered for as long as she could. She chuckled nervously, ironically helping her point as she said, "I'm pretty nervous.  That obvious, huh?"  

"It'll be fine!  Knock him dead, Tiger!" Yang said, flashing Blake a thumbs up as she grabbed something from her desk.  She giggled and grinned. "Get it?  Tiger?  Cuz you're a–"

"I understand."  Normally, Blake would admonish Yang for referencing her wiggly cat ears, but she also wouldn't normally desperately need a shower. She watched Yang grin as she finally left the room.  She shut the bathroom door, locked it and started the water.  Gingerly lowering her panties, she bunched them up and removed her shirt. Both had the remnants of her self pleasure, so she tossed them to the ground and unhooked her bra.  "Glad I can put this on again..."  She placed her dress and her clean underwear on the counter and hopped under the water.

Blake remembered that she had about an hour and a half before Sun would pick her up.  That gave her plenty of time to clean up her lust, dry her hair, and do her makeup before setting out. Knowing that, she spent a good 20 minutes in the shower, feeling it help wash away all of her stress as the warm water hit her bare skin.  The weight of weeks fell off of her shoulders, freeing her from her worries and making her feel comfortable that she'd soon be with a boy that liked her. Yang had seemed to turn her hesitant opinion around, so she hoped Weiss would, too.  Either way, she cleaned herself up as best as she could and stepped out of the water. Turning it off, she got dressed and started drying her hair.

 

* * *

 

"I don't know what the two of you did while you were gallivanting around Vale, but you had better treat her right!" Yang told Sun as the walked down the halls of Beacon.  After finishing an errand, she had run into him on her way back to her dorm, so she took the opportunity to speak her mind, as she had a tendency to do.  He was wearing a tie and had actually buttoned up his shirt, so she at least felt good about that, but she still reminded him that, "I will SO not forgive if you hurt her feelings.  You better not get into any... _Monkey business_."

"Relax, Blondie!" Sun said, taking Yang's joke in stride.  She looked at Sun's equally blonde, if a bit lighter, hair.  She grinned at his light sense of humor.  Sun appreciated her smile and continued with, "I like her, and think she's a great person.  I promise I'll treat her to something she deserves. Whether or not that involves a bit of sticky fingers depends on how charitable people are feeling today, though."

Yang snickered. "You might want to run that by her; I'm sure she'll appreciate the sentiment, but she won't appreciate you suddenly presenting her with a suspiciously acquired necklace."  As the pair reached the RWBY dorm, Yang drew out her key and opened the door, letting both of the blondes in.

"Blake?" Sun asked, not seeing a well dressed cat girl there to greet him.

Yang looked over to Blake's bed and noticed a Faunus sized lump underneath the blanket. "I guess you're a bit early; she said she'd nap a bit.  A... _Catnap_ , one may say."  She struggled not to burst out laughing.

"Okay, that one was uncalled for," Sun said, also trying not to chuckle.  He felt a bit nervous being in the same room as a sleeping girl, and one he was taking out no less. There was a comfort thing there he liked, though he imagined that was usually a late stage in a relationship. "Would you mind waking her up?  Feels a bit... Y'know?"  

Nodding, Yang quietly stepped close to Blake's bed and whispered, "Blake.  Blakeee!  Your knight in shining button down is here!"  She said the last part a bit too quiet for Sun to hear. Grabbing the edge of Blake's blanket, she hesitated. Like Sun, she felt nervous peeping on a sleeping girl. She would be vulnerable, and beautiful. Comfort and content was one of the best looks on a woman, and like Sun, Yang associated that sort of thing with long term couples. Sun may be taking her out, but Yang was attracted to Blake too.  Blushing slightly, the blonde pulled back the blanket, exposing Blake's sleeping body to the light. Only it wasn't Blake's sleeping body. Thought it was her body, all right.

There was a loud mix of, "Oh, my god," coming from both of the blondes in RWBY's dorm. It happened to coincide with Blake opening the bathroom door, stepping out looking beautiful in her lovely dress and her perfect makeup. Seeing both Yang and Sun surprised her, but not as much as where they were looking; both sets of eyes were on her bed, right where she had left–

"DID YOU SEE MY BOOK!?" Blake screamed in embarrassment, rushing over to her bed. Seeing the unbelievable sight before her, her best friend, and her date, she could only gape in horror. "No, no, no.  Oh, noooooooo...."

Blake, Yang, and Sun all stared at Blake, or rather, one of Blake’s shadow clones.  She had left one behind right as she jumped out of her bed, and it showed everything about her experience.  The afterimage had lust plastered all over its face, betraying the usual calm air that usually followed Blake.  Her eyes were wet with tears of pleasure, caught in a still frame as the shadow showed off Blake’s body.  Blake’s humiliation was audible as she saw her friends’ eyes drift towards her double’s waist, where it was clear that she had breached her core with several slender fingers, her entrance covered only by tiny pink panties.  Her other arm was preoccupied with her book, holding _Ninjas of Love_ open just wide enough to see the filthy words that had led her to become so carnal. Worst of all, the clone’s eyes had been looking at the door, the space between now occupied by Sun and Yang.  It looked as if she had just came while staring right at them.

There was a long silence as everyone processed the fact that they were looking at an image of Blake’s O-face.  Eventually, Blake fought through her crippling shame and touched her orgasming reflection, dispersing it into nothingness. She covered her mouth and spouted gibberish. Looking at Yang and then Sun, she avoided full eye contact as she freaked out.

"Sun, I think you should leave," Yang said, putting her hand on the Faunus' shoulder.

"Y-yeah.  I'm going to do that" Sun replied, silently ducking out of the dorm room in a very uncomfortable silence.

"I think I'm gonna leave, too," Yang said, still staring at the place where Blake's mirror had been.

"Mmmhmm," Blake mumbled through her fingers, her hands still pressed to her mouth.

Yang made as if to touch Blake, but stopped. She left the dorm room, bright red.

Blake collapsed onto her bed, face first to hide her embarrassment.

Blake was more stressed out than ever.


End file.
